A Kiss by the Pool
by NicolovesBianca
Summary: The first time Nico kissed Percy wasn't the way he expected it, then again he didn't know Percy even knew he existed


He was still there, why couldn't the hot green-eyed lifeguard take at break at working at the pool. Then, I wouldn't have to watch him day after day when Hazel and Bianca forced me to go to our local Y. It's not like I swim anyway, swimming terrifies me in so many ways I can't explain all of them.

The girls mostly drag me along so I could get away from the computer and stop writing 'stupid facts' about mytomagic, as they put it. I still don't know what's wrong with mytomagic, me and my friend Frank play it all the time. Plus, they're a reason why I spend all my time at home and not at a pool with people diseases in them. It's because I have know idea how to swim and I don't want to start now, also I rather stare at a hot lifeguard with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hey Neeks, I didn't think I'll ever see you here." My friend Jason says, sitting himself down in the lodge chair on my right.

"I never thought I would be here again either but someone convinced otherwise"

"Bianca and Hazel, again" I nod in agreement " I would think you came here to check out the eye candy here, don't turn around but I think someone's coming you're way." Jason whispers, with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't be insane, Jay, know one will ever-"

"Hi, I'm Percy"

I turn away from Jason, not failing to see his huge smirk, and see something I never thought would happen.

I turn to see the same hot black haired- green-eyed lifeguard I was quaking out only a few minutes ago. Even though I could see he was clearly right in front of me, I looked up shocked, not knowing what to say, or even what to do. Luckily Jason was there.

"Hi, I'm Jason, and this Nico" Jason says pointing at me "Sorry about his weirdness right now, he doesn't come out often, I'm guessing his sisters had to drag him here so he can actually know what the sun looks like."

"Jace, I know what the sun looks like, you can look up it online, forgot about that didn't you?"

"You need to see the real thing, not whatever came up on the internet, plus the only thing you do 24/7 is go on MytoMagic blogs, not to look up anything interesting, I barely see you anymore" Jason says crossing his arms in a pout.

I laugh "You act like were dating or something, wouldn't Reyna be jealous about you wanting to spend more time with me than her."

"Anyway! This is Nico, he can be very moody because he spend all his time in his room, and his sister's drag him here, so he can live away from his beloved computer, speaking of sister's I'm going to talk to Hazel." Jason says quickly getting up and running towards were Hazel was talking to Bianca.

"You're friend is kind of weird"

"Tell me about it"

"So, I came to ask you if you maybe, what to go out sometime."

My eyes widened and everything seemed so quiet, the guy I've been staring at every time I come to the stupid pool was asking my out, did that really just happen?

"Nico, Nico" Percy says, waving his hands in front of my face trying to catch my attention, I didn't work.

Shock is my only expression.

"Nico are you ok? Have you been brainwashed and once the aliens came they gave you the same exact expression?"

I scowl "I haven't been brainwashed!" I say waving my hands in the air "I'm just shocked, by the looks of you I thought you were straight" I say looking at him, head to toe.

His black hair could look blue in the sun, his skin was a nice Sunkist tan, his sea green eyes reminded my of the calmness of the sea, he had a swimmers body with an 8 pack, which seems unfair in so many levels, he had everything every straight hot guy had.

"What do I not look gay? That's really offensive." Percy jokes, with a grin I thought only Leo would be able to produce.

"We'll I'm sorry, if to me you don't look gay, it's kind of hard not to think that when you have way to much muscles"

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"A yes to what?"

"A yes if you wanted to go on a date with me" Percy says annoyed of my sudden cluelessness.

I laugh "You're so old school, I modern person would just kiss me out of the blue and only stop when we need to breath and then ask me out, not the other way around."

"Well, if that's what you want . . ." Percy says, walking closer to me, stopping only 2 inches away from my lips.

He then pushes my chest making fall into his arms, like what would happen in a Disney princess story where the prince carries the princess bridal style and kiss her with everything left in the world, yeah it was exactly like that, except better.

**I was bored and I love the idea of lifeguard Percy, and non swimmer Nico.**


End file.
